


Hair Dye

by lilacpages



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, based off a prompt (sort of)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 21:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5221205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilacpages/pseuds/lilacpages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael has a tradition of dyeing his hair at night and showing it to Calum in the morning in a very special way</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hair Dye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafeedil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafeedil/gifts).



> Oh man I am so bad at titles, please forgive me
> 
> Anyway, this was written for Angie since it's based off of [her post](http://dafeedil.tumblr.com/post/127953509503/listen-i-bet-calum-cant-keep-up-with-michaels) (which killed me so I had to write about it, even though it took me months)
> 
> Michael's hair colour in this fic has no relation to the actual period of time he had the hair colour, I just chose my favourite colour
> 
> Also, this is my first time writing slash and my first time posting on ao3 so I have no idea what I'm doing, but I'm having fun and that's all that matters

A wall of rainbow in the form of hair dye stood before Michael as he gazed at the individual boxes, his bottom lip caught between his teeth in deep thought. He reached towards a certain box but then quickly pulled his hand back, repeating the action with numerous other boxes until he let out a long sigh. He was in the middle of making a very important decision; his next hair colour, but he just couldn’t seem to pick one. 

He checked his watch and his eyes bulged in surprise when he saw that he had been standing in the aisle for twenty minutes now, still no closer to choosing than before. A flash of panic raced through him, knowing his boyfriend was at home waiting for him, under the impression that Michael was only out buying milk. He knew he shouldn’t have been taking so long, but the truth was, Michael hadn’t really put much thought into his plan. In fact, the whole idea of dyeing his hair had only popped into his head that very morning. 

He had been sitting on the couch with Calum, thinking about what the brunette boy would look like if he dyed his hair pink, when he had suddenly blurted out something about needing more groceries and leapt off the couch. Calum had pouted a little bit since Michael was no longer supplying him with his body heat, but nevertheless, he didn’t question Michael’s intentions and his smile returned instantly when Michael gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before rushing out the door.

Michael never told anyone when he was going to dye his hair or what the next colour would be, especially Calum. He liked keeping people in suspense and seeing the look of surprise on their faces when he saw them again, but he had a special way of revealing his dye job to Calum, one which he couldn’t wait to execute later.

The problem was, Michael hadn’t really given much thought to the actual colour, too focused on the general idea rather than the details. He shook his head and began picking out his most favourite colours, narrowing down his choices. 

He was eventually stuck between two colours; a rich dark shade of blue and a shockingly vibrant green colour. He ran his fingers absentmindedly through his hair, dyed a light blonde at the present moment. The colour closely resembled his natural one, a move which he had made on purpose. He had hoped that by reverting back to a more natural colour, it would keep him grounded during his insane life on tour, and it had, but now that the tour was finished, Michael was bored with the typical colour, and that meant it was time for a change.

Michael stared hard at the two boxes of hair dye in his hands, trying to imagine himself with either colour, when his eyes flickered upwards and landed on a box that had been pushed to the back somewhat. His eyes lit up and he immediately set the other two down, reaching for the box with greedy hands. A smile spread across his face as soon as he examined it and shortly afterwards, he was beaming as he stood in the checkout line.

***

The bathroom was an absolute mess as Michael stared at himself in the mirror, a huge smile plastered across his face. Paper towel and hair clips lay strewn randomly across the counters, along with dye stained towels and the empty tube of hair dye that lay forgotten in the corner by the mirror. Even though Michael had tried his hardest, his worn out pyjama top was still streaked with hair dye. None of this even slightly phased Michael though. While he despised waking up early on the days when he changed his hair colour, he couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed when he had the bathroom all to himself, the silence always strangely comforting to him as he waited for the dye to dry. 

He turned his head to the side and gazed at his reflection in the mirror one last time, running a hand through his freshly dyed locks before exiting the bathroom and quietly making his way back to his boyfriend. A giddy feeling overtook him as he thought about the next part of his routine.

When he had started, it had been pitch black outside, but as he gently pushed open the door of his bedroom, he found the sun just peeking over the horizon, softly lighting up the room and casting long shadows across his sleeping boyfriend. 

Michael gingerly placed his knee on the bed, carefully maneuvering himself beneath the warm covers and snuggling into his boyfriend’s side once more. He lay there for a moment with his head resting on his hand, simply admiring the sight of Calum. 

The brunette was lying on his back, arms raised and head turned away from Michael, exposing his neck. His eyelashes rested delicately on the tops of his cheeks and his eyes darted softly back and forth beneath his eyelids, making Michael wonder if he was dreaming about something. His lips were parted slightly and his bare chest rose and fell gently with his deep breaths, the sound adding to the calming atmosphere of the room. 

Michael couldn’t contain the fond smile that crept across his face when he gently brushed a stray strand of hair out of Calum’s face, the younger boy letting out a small noise of content and leaning slightly into Michael’s touch, as if he knew instinctively that it was him. 

He tenderly cupped Calum’s cheek and ran his thumb over the smooth skin before slowly leaning in and pressing a gentle kiss there, letting his lips linger for a second before pulling back. He searched Calum’s face for any signs of waking and when he was certain the boy was still asleep, he placed another gentle kiss to the hinge of his jaw and then began peppering kisses down the expanse of his neck. 

He kept a close eye on Calum as he moved his hand to place it on his chest, his skin warm to the touch from having been wrapped up in the blankets all night. Michael lightly ran his tongue across the younger boy’s collarbones, nipping gently at the soft skin before wrapping his lips around one of his hardening nipples. He ran his hand slowly down Calum’s toned chest until his fingertips were brushing against the waistband of his boxers and then continued further down to rub over his growing bulge. 

Michael glanced up at Calum, still keeping a close eye on his boy to make sure he was asleep, and was pleased to see his eyes darting more rapidly behind his eyelids and his breathing picking up steadily. Michael moved back up to kiss and suck gently at Calum’s neck, leaving a fresh mark in his wake. Calum shifted slightly underneath Michael but remained asleep. A small noise escaped his lips, something between a moan and a whimper but full of breath and with no real force behind it, as Michael continued to palm him through his boxers. He couldn’t help smirking at that. 

Michael lifted himself to hover over his boyfriend, resting his weight on his forearms as he positioned himself in between Calum’s legs. He gently ran his hands over the smooth skin of the brunette’s inner thighs, kissing and sucking on the soft skin before pushing them open further to give himself more room. Michael continued his trail of kisses down Calum’s body until his lips brushed over the fabric of his boxers. He gently nuzzled his nose against Calum’s bulge, leaving open mouthed kisses along his length through the material. 

He slipped a finger underneath the waistband and slowly pulled them off, admiring the way Calum’s cock lay heavily against his stomach, fully hard after all of Michael’s teasing. Michael licked his palm a few times before tenderly wrapping it around the younger’s boys cock, watching him with a smile of anticipation as he slowly began moving his hand. Calum turned his head to the other side suddenly, letting a small gasp escape his mouth. His chest began to rise and fall faster and his thighs kept twitching slightly as Michael leisurely stroked him, using his thumb to catch the bead of precum that had formed and smear it over the head of Calum’s cock. 

Michael began pressing soft little kisses along Calum’s shaft and smiled to himself as he heard the younger boy moan subconsciously, his body jerking underneath Michael. His breathing was becoming more and more erratic by the minute and his fingers were lightly clutching the sheets. His eyes opened slowly, heavy with sleep and squinted slightly at the sunlight hitting his face. He turned his head to his side and his brows furrowed when he saw that Michael was not there lying beside him, sleeping peacefully with drool running down the side of his mouth like always. 

Michael leaned down and licked a slow stripe along Calum’s cock, taking the tip in his mouth and swirling his tongue around the head, making the brunette boy moan quietly and finally look down. He gave a startled gasp, alarm filling him for a split second upon seeing the head of lilac hair in between his thighs, before he saw the black ink adorning the older boy’s arm and his mind registered that it was just Michael. His face lit up with relief and surprise when he realized his boyfriend wasn’t missing and there wasn’t a random stranger lying between his legs with their lips wrapped around his cock. 

“Mikey?” his voice was gruff, still groggy with sleep as he lifted himself up to lean on his elbows with a small grunt, body and mind still a bit disoriented as to what exactly was going on. 

Michael lifted his head and smiled at Calum with a smug expression, obviously very pleased with his actions now that Calum was awake. “Morning, baby” he smirked before lowering his head and going back to the task at hand.

“You dyed your- “, his sentence was interrupted by a moan as Michael brought his hand up to cup Calum’s balls and roll them softly in his palm, “-hair?”. 

Michael’s lips made an obscene popping noise as they pulled off of Calum’s now spit slick cock. “Yeah, you like it?” he asked as he worked his hand on Calum’s length, staring at the boy calmly as if this was simply a part of his everyday morning routine.

“God yes Mikey, it’s so pretty” Calum replied, his words followed by deep moans as Michael swallowed him down again. He let himself fall back on the bed and immediately reached his hands down to tangle in Michael’s hair, softly stroking the newly dyed strands.

The colour really was beautiful, a delicate pale purple that contrasted with Michael’s milky white skin and made him look small and innocent between his boyfriend’s legs. It grew more and more appealing to Calum as he ran his hands through Michael’s hair, loving the softness and letting himself get lost in the pleasure coursing through his veins. 

Calum gripped Michael’s hair hard, tugging on it by accident as Michael’s nose brushed against his pelvis. He could feel Michael’s throat contracting around his cock and had to bite his fist in order to stop himself from crying out. He tried to keep himself as still as possible, but he couldn’t keep his hips from bucking up, making Michael gag. He began stuttering out apologies but Michael didn’t even seem fazed, just simply glanced up at him with dark, lust blown eyes and took him all the way down again. 

Calum’s head was reeling. He was only half sure that this wasn’t just a dream he had conjured up in his mind. He could feel the familiar coiling in his stomach and knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. His quiet panting and moaning mixed with the wet sounds of Michael’s mouth as his fingers wove themselves further into his boyfriend’s hair. He moved his thumb to gently tap against Michael’s cheek twice in an attempt to let him know that he was close, as he couldn’t form any coherent words at the moment.

“M-Mikey” Calum gasped brokenly as he came undone, the muscles in his stomach clenching hard and his fingers loosening their grip on Michael’s hair. He could feel Michael’s hands holding his hips down as his back arched off the bed, petting over Calum’s hipbone as he swallowed everything Calum gave him. 

Calum slumped back down against the pillows, body limp, chest rising and falling as his breath poured out in heavy pants. Michael crawled up his body and leaned down to press a tender kiss to his lips before laying back and curling into Calum’s side.

“Let me see it” Calum spoke after he had regained control of his breathing, gesturing to Michael’s hair.

Michael lifted his head and moved closer to Calum, letting the younger boy card his fingers through his locks with a look of pure adoration on his face. 

“So do you like it? Or were you just saying that because I was sucking your dick?” Michael chuckled, a hint of a smirk on his lips.

Calum swat playfully at his shoulder. “No, I really do love it Mikey, it’s beautiful” he brushed a few stray strands off of Michael’s forehead before cupping his cheeks and bringing their faces closer to leave a gentle kiss on his lips. “You’re beautiful” he gave him a soft smile, eyes practically glittering with fondness.

Michael buried his face into Calum’s neck in embarrassment, but there was a huge smile on his face. “Ugh, don’t go getting all sappy on me now” he teased Calum.

His words were meant to mock Calum but they didn’t really have the desired effect since Michael pressed his lips to Calum’s neck fondly immediately after speaking. Calum wrapped his arms tighter around his boyfriend and positioned him so that he could easily rest his hand on Michael’s head, letting his fingers absentmindedly twirl through Michael’s hair as the two eventually drifted off to sleep together.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think :)
> 
> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://lilacpages.tumblr.com) if ya want


End file.
